The present invention relates to still-camera film transport systems of the type including a perforation feeler which enters into the edge perforations in transported cassette film, with a motor for effecting film transport and also for resetting the shutter after an exposure, and with means for deenergizing the transport motor in response to reentry of the feeler into a perforation at the end of a one-frame film transport operation.